Un Cullen Loco
by twilightfanjm
Summary: When Nessie meets her unexpected demise while on vacation in Cancun, Mexico she finds herself in the land of the dead. Having no family of her own Nessie is considered an orphan. Until she meets the charming and loveable Hector Rivera. Will she be able to help Hector and Miguel discover the secrets of their family's history? Will Nessie ever adapt to life in the afterlife?
1. Breakout

**This idea came to my head a few days ago while I was watching Coco for the millionth time. This is my first Twilight and Coco crossover. This story takes place after Breaking Dawn and before/during the events of Coco. It is not absolutely necessary to watch Coco as I will give that movie's backstory here in this story. However if you haven't seen Coco I highly recommend watching it just because, in my personal opinion, it is Pixar's best movie to date. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Coco. **

**Chapter 1: Breakout**

**Nessie's POV**

_I can't believe it. _I thought to myself as my feet hit the floor running. I had done it. I had somehow done it. I hadn't gotten away from my overbearing protective family. I was finally free. I knew that my freedom would last only as long as the sun was up but and then I would probably be grounded for the rest of eternity but it was worth it. I probably would literally be grounded for the rest of eternity since I came from a family of vampires that never died. I was half and half. Half vampire-half human. But if Nahuel's longevity was any kind of proof I still had a lot of years left in my young body. After all I was only two years old.

Physically I had the appearance on an 11yr old human girl. When I was born I aged super fast. My whole family thought that I would only live 15 years if my growth rate continued. Thanks to aunt Alice finding Nahuel however we now knew that I would stop ageing when I turned seven. At which point I would forever remain stuck in the body of a 17 year old girl. Once I turned one my growth rate started to slow down to a more normal human rate. Once we learned that my growth rate was slowing down I begged my parents to let me go to a public school. I wanted to go to school and make friends with other children my age. Well, kids that were the same age that I appeared to be anyway. I wanted to hang out with people weren't my family, or Jacob, or the wolf pack. I wanted to spend time with humans that weren't Charlie or Sue. I knew my vampire half very well and I wanted to know my human half as well.

However, my family refused to let me go. They told me that it was "to dangerous,". Which I did not understand because I knew how to control my thirst. I was never tempted by grandpa Charlie's blood and whenever my family took me out to the park, movies, shopping, or even the beach I was never tempted to kill a human and drink their blood. So why were they worried? It turned out that after the whole incident with the Volturi they were worried about my safety. There paranoia meant that I had to be with a member of my family at all times. If I wasn't with mom or dad I had to be with grandpa Carlisle, grandma Esme, aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, uncle Jasper, uncle Emmett, or Jacob. Oh and if no one was available I had to be with a member of Jacob's pack. It was all so suffocating and I hated it. I was very vocal about how I felt but my family didn't seem to care. They just brushed my feelings aside. An easy thing to do when you're a vampire that can do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted.

I frequently got into arguments with my parents about their suffocating paranoia but nothing ever changed. I was still homeschooled under the constant supervision of my parents. I can't exactly say that I was bored at home though. My dad spent the day teaching English, Math, Science, History, physical education, and Spanish. I fought my dad tooth and nail when he told me that I needed to learn a foreign language. _I knew English wasn't that enough? _I thought to myself but in the end dad won. At least I got to choose the language that I wanted to learn. So I picked Spanish. My father even hired a personal Spanish teacher to help me learn. After a year of intense studying I was now considered a fluent Spanish speaker and writer.

Dad also taught me how to play the piano. That was easily the most fun learning experience that I had at home. I loved listening to dad play and when he taught me how to read sheet music and what each keystroke meant on the piano I was enthusiastic. I started composing my own songs even. With my father's help of course.

At the end of the school year my family decided that it was time for us to go on our first real vacation. After much debate I got to decide where we all went on our next vacation. I think my family was a little disappointed that I had picked Cancun, Mexico vs. somewhere in Europe. But I had seen a lot of pictures of Cancun and I really wanted to visit. It was such a wonderful feeling when I got off of the airplane a few days ago. I was eager to go explore. To go do some shopping at some of the shops here. To go sightseeing. To go see the beautiful beaches that I had seen online. I was ready for it all. Except there was one problem standing in my way. My family.

Unlike Forks we were not under a near constant cover of clouds and rain. In fact I had never seen the sun shine so brightly. That meant that my family could not leave the house they had rented. At least not during the day. We were limited to doing our activities at night which I didn't like. I begged and begged and begged for my family to let me go out and explore during the day time. I mean what danger was here there? I could defend myself against a human with bad intentions easily. Also there were no vampires here. My family had canvassed the whole area the night of our arrival and determined that there was no supernatural threat here. So why couldn't I go out and explore on my own?

None of that mattered to my family. I had to stay with them at all times. I had to be under someone's supervision at all times. Jacob had offered to take me out during the day but really what I wanted was to go alone. For once in my life I wanted to know what it was like to be completely alone with no family. Then my chance came unexpectedly this morning. My family had gone hunting that night. Leaving me under the protective care of Jacob. Then the most unusual thing happened. My family did not return when I had expected them to. Jacob had fallen asleep and soon enough the sun was rising.

I made a spur of the moment decision. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and bathing suit before I bolted out of the house. I ran for I don't know how long when finally stopped.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" thanks to my advanced super hearing I heard my family screaming my name even though there was a good mile or two between me and the house. "If you don't come back here right now-" I ran even further away from the house and didn't hear the rest of my father's sentence. The sun was out and shining brightly so I knew that I had at least maybe ten hours before my family would come find me and drag me home by the ear. I would be grounded but I sure as hell would enjoy every second of my day or rebellion.

My phone started ringing like crazy. I decided to turn it off. Then I started laughing deliriously. I was un poco loco (a little bit crazy) with my newfound freedom right now. First thing I did was go shopping. Then I went to eat. Then after that I did some sightseeing. Then I decided to end my day swimming at the beach with a bunch of other tourists. Soon the sun started to go down. I shivered when I thought of my family coming to look for me. I figured I might as well just go home and face the music already.

I turned on my cellphone as I started walking down the street. My voicemail box was full. I had over a hundred text messages from mom, dad, Jacob, and the rest of the family. I pocketed my cellphone deciding that I would rather not deal with my family's wrath until I got home.

"Well hello there?"

"Gah!" I screamed. I thought I had been the only one walking down this little street.

"My my. I didn't mean to frighten you. Little one,"

I turned around froze when I saw a red headed, red eyed woman staring at me. Fear instantly flooded my body from head to toe. My heart was hammering. My instincts were telling me to make a run for it. Only I knew that it was useless. I couldn't not escape from a full vampire. This was such a bad idea. I should have stayed home with my family.

"I never thought that I would find you alone. With your family being as overbearing and overprotective of you as they are,"

"Who are you? What do you want?"

She laughed. "It's always the same ending questions. But I'll go ahead and answer you anyway. I'm Veronica. Victoria's twin sister. What do I want? Well your family killed her. Your family killed my sister. Took away the one thing that I loved most in this world. I had to find a way to return the favor now didn't I? Imagine my surprise when I found out that my sister's murders had daughter. Word travels fast in the vampire world. Now that you're finally alone. I can-"

I made a run for it. I had to try to get away from her. I didn't know who this Victoria person was or why my family had killed her. The only thing I knew is this lady was out for revenge and I was the prime target. Suddenly my body was thrown. My head slammed into the wall so hard that I swore that I heard my head crack. The last thing I remembered was Veronica running toward me at vampire speed and then it was all over.

I opened my eyes slowly. The dull pain in my head was there from where I had been hit. I was alone on the street when it suddenly appeared. A bridge of marigold petals. They glowed a bright orange color. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. There was a creature staring at me. It looked like a bird only it was a multicolored florescent bird. I gasped when I looked down and saw that my hands were nothing but bones. What was happening to me?! What was wrong?!

I got up slowly. The strange bird flew toward me and grabbed at my shirt with it's feet. I was surprised that I still had the same clothes on. My cellphone was still tightly grasped in my hand. I decided to follow the animal. It led me toward the bridge and I began to cross. The marigold petals glowed with each step that I took. Then a gate seemed to appear out of nowhere. There was a skeleton lady there staring at me.

"Hi? Can you help me? I don't understand what's going on?"

She looked at me with confusion written all over her face. "I don't understand," she said in Spanish.

"It's okay I speak Spanish as well," I informed her in Spanish. I had never been more thankful that my dad insisted I learn a foreign language then I was right at that moment.

"This is odd. We don't usually get English speakers here,"

"Can you tell me what's going on? I don't understand,"

"Oh," she said looking nervously. "You haven't figured it out yet have you. You died. This is the land of the dead that you are about to enter,"

"What?!" I felt like I was going to be sick. "I died?"

"What is your name and how old are you? I can help you find your family here,"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm only tw-I mean 11 years old,"

"Cullen? That is a very odd name I have never heard of it," she said. "Let me see what I can do to help you find your family here,"

"I don't want to die," I started crying. "I want to go home. I want to go back to my family,"

"I'm sorry kid," she suddenly hugged me. "But don't worry you'll be able to see your living family on Dia de los Muertos. When your family puts your photo on their ofrenda you'll be able to crossover and see them again,"

"I doubt it since I don't know what any of that is,"

**Please Review**


	2. Welcome To The Land of The Dead

**Chapter 2: Welcome To The Land of the Dead**

**Nessie's POV**

The nice skeleton lady took me to a place called the department of family reunions. I was told to sit in the waiting room while they tried to locate my family. I was not the only one there. There were several other new arrivals as well. Each one looking as lost and confused as I felt. I looked down at my bony skeleton hands wondering how on earth this could have happened. I should've listened to my family. I should have stayed with my family. I should never have run away. If I never ran away then I never would have gotten killed. This was all my fault!

I would never see my family again. I felt tears forming in my eyes. I fought hard to keep myself from falling apart into a million little pieces. I wanted my mother and father more than I ever could have imagined. I wanted my mom to hold me tight and tell me that everything was going to be okay. But I knew that it would never be okay. I would never again see my family. I buried my face in my hands because the brimming tears were making it harder and harder to see. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

Suddenly I felt something pulling at my shirt. I looked up and saw the strange fluorescent multicolored bird creature thing that had led me across the marigold bridge to this strange place. The creature stood on my lap and looked at me with sad eyes. Then it nuzzled my face with it's feathery body. I didn't know what this creature was. It certainly was not any animal that I had ever seen before in my life. It certainly was not any living creature that I had ever studied about in the biology lessons my family would give me. Certainly not in any nature documentary that I'd ever seen before.

"What are you?" The bird tilted it's head to one side.

"Well whatever you are I like you. I think I will name you Enzo,"

"Renesmee Cullen?" I glanced up when I heard my name being called. It was a different skeleton person. It was a man this time. "I'm sorry kid but I can't seem to find any record of anyone with that last name here. What is your mother's maiden name? Maybe we can locate her relatives here,"

I sighed. "Swan," I doubted that they would be able to find my mother's relatives here as well. I watched in despair as he returned back to what I assumed was his office. I watched as slowly everyone else in the room successfully reunited with their long dead relatives. I tried not to cry when I remembered that I would never have such a happy reunion. Then I was the last one there. It was just Enzo and I.

"Renesmee?"

"Yes,"

" My name is Senor Fuentes. I am sorry kid but I was unable to locate your mother's family as well,"

"I was afraid of that,"

"What part of Mexico are you from?"

"I'm not from Mexico,"

"Oh," he said. "Well that would explain a lot,"

"Well I'm glad that someone understands what's going on because I sure as hell don't,"

He shook his head. "This is a really unfortunate accident but there is nothing we can do about it. You see every country has it's own version of the land of the dead. When someone dies they go to their country's version of the land of the dead. However, on the rare occasion that someone dies outside of the country they reside in they get sent to the version belonging to the country they were visiting when they died,"

"So if I would have died in America, where I live, or lived, I would have been sent to the American version of this place?"

"That is exactly right my child. Unfortunately we have no way to send you to the American land of the dead. Contact with the other land of the dead realms is strictly forbidden. You're lucky that you're at least fluent in Spanish. Others are not so lucky,"

"So there is nothing that I can do?"

"Unfortunately no but at least you have your aljebrije here with you,"

"My what?" I asked in confusion.

"Your aljebrije," he pointed out Enzo. "Your spirit creature. They guide souls on their journey. They are also the only creatures who can travel to the land of the living when it's not dia de Muertos. Of course they look slightly different in the living world. Mysterious creatures they are,"

"So what is going to happen to me?" I asked.

"Since you're a child we are going to have to put you in the orphanage and-"

"No!" I shouted and stood up as fast as I could.

"Renesmee you do not have a choice in the matter. You are a child and-"

"I don't care!" I ran as fast as I could out of the office. I quickly realized that I had retained my half vampire speed and agility. I quickly and easily evaded the officers as they tried to capture me. The baffled look on all their faces was absolutely priceless. I laughed for the first time since arriving in this strange place.

I zipped through town as fast as I could. I was surprised when I glanced back and saw Enzo flying right behind me. He really was no ordinary bird. Aljerbrije? Spirit guide? I couldn't keep up with everything. This was way too much for one girl to take in on her first day in the after life.

Suddenly I slammed right into something. The force of it so strong that it caused my body to literally fall apart into a pile of bones.

"Hey!" I heard someone scream. "Watch where you're going?" I watched in amazement as the man literally reassembled his own body.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Woah you're a kid,"

"Yes I am a kid. How did you do that? Reassemble like that I mean?"

"You must be new here?"

"Yes I am. Can you please help me?"

Once I was literally put back together I apologized to the man for crashing into him.

"So where is your family kid?" he asked.

"I have no family here,"

"Oh," he said. "So you're an orphan? I'm surprised they didn't put you in the orphanage,"

"They tried to but I didn't want to stay there,"

"How old are you?"

"tw-twelve," I didn't want to have to explain my half vampire half human status so I needed to keep up the lie I told everyone in the living world.

"So what is your plan then? Who is going to take care of you,"

"No one I guess,"

He smiled at me. "Well I know a place where you can stay kid. There's actually a place for people like us. People that don't have family,"

"Really?"

"Yeah there's a place for people like us with no family. So we consider each other family instead,"

"Beats being in an orphanage,"

"I'm Hector by the way," he held out his bony hand for me to shake.

"Renesmee. But most people call me Nessie,"

"That is the weirdest name I have ever heard,"

"Yeah my mother wanted to give me a _unique _name," I felt like I was going to start crying when I thought of my mother again. I wondered how she was doing. I wondered how she and my father would react when they found out that I had been killed. I wondered what was going on back home in the land of the living.

**Please Review**


End file.
